


On the Dance Floor

by w_x_2



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 15:23:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Things</i> happen to Danny at the Jungle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Dance Floor

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not my characters, no harm intended, no profit made.  
> A/N: For the 30th day of [mmom](http://mmom.livejournal.com/) 2013.

Jackson tracks his best friend as Danny makes his way towards him, noticing the oh-so-pleased expression on his face, the red flush, the dishevelled clothes and the wet spot on his jeans. “You did not just get shagged in the toilet,” Jackson demands with a dubious tone once Danny gets close enough to hear him over the loud pounding of the music.  
  
Danny goes even redder and hisses, “How do you know?”  
  
Jackson smirks, “Are you kidding me? You were in there for two minutes, dude!”  
  
Danny doesn’t answer immediately, instead he grabs Jackson’s elbow, indicating for him to get up so that they can get out of the club.  
  
When they’re finally outside, Danny smiles, “Only went to the toilets to clean up.” He looks down at himself when Jackson gives him a pointed look as he looks at his crotch area. “Tried to at least.”  
  
“But then, what, on the dance floor?” Jackson rushes to ask when he comes to the only resulting incredulous conclusion.  
  
Danny grabs his keys out of his pocket when they are close to his car so that he can unlock the doors. “Did you see the two guys I was dancing with earlier?”  
  
Jackson nods in response.  
  
“They weren’t just dancing with me.”  
  
Jackson looks at him in the way that Danny recognizes as him wanting more information as long as Danny doesn’t go into too much detail.  
  
“I was dancing with just the one dude for a while, very nice dancer,  _hot_.” Danny wets his lips before continuing. “His hands kept on wondering lower and lower.” They get in the car, but Danny doesn’t bother turning it on. “Before I could suggest we go to the toilet, he put his hand down my pants, so you know, I was like ‘we’re gonna get caught, we can’t do this here.’”  
  
Jackson is looking at him, unsure whether he wants Danny to continue or not.  
  
“Well, out of nowhere – just after I’ve said that – this other dude comes up and plasters himself against my front. And guess what he says.” It’s not a question, he isn’t expecting Jackson to answer but he still looks at him for a few seconds with a naughty look, “I’d love to help,” he finally reveals.  
  
Jackson scoffs as tries to hide an amused smile.  
  
“And then, guess what,” Jackson doesn’t say anything, but instead looks at him expectantly, eyebrow arched. “No?” Danny pouts. “Well, the guy I had been dancing with before goes ‘you won’t get caught like this’ like he  _knows_  what this new dude has just whispered in my year. What was I gonna do? Two hot dudes with their hands down your pants, jerking you off, who’s gonna say no?”  
  
Jackson scrunches his eyes as he frowns, unsure of what to say. The silence drags on, and really, does Danny actually expect an answer this time around?  
  
“Oh yeah, sorry, skipped the part where these guys seem to know each other so when this other guy also puts his hand down my pants it’s like no fucking surprise to the dude I had been dancing with for the majority of the night.”  
  
Jackson wants to laugh, he really does, but he bites both his lips so that he can’t.  
  
“I didn’t know what the fuck was going on,” Danny shrugged his shoulders. “But they didn’t give a fuck; both were keen on making me feel good, so why was I going to stop them?”  
  
Jackson’s look tells him he  _should_  know why.  
  
Jackson holds his laughing at bay as it is the time to be serious. “Because you could’ve gotten caught? It’s one thing doing it in the toilets, but on the dance floor, it’s like you’re asking for trouble dude! I’m happy you had fun, but  _be careful_. I don’t want to have to bail you out,” Jackson mutters and turns forwards, indicating that Danny should  _not_  try to remark on Jackson caring, but should instead start the car and drive off.


End file.
